Outer HE? Inner SHE!
by uke-sensai
Summary: Gakuen alice fanfic. Mikan is a very well-known, athletic, pretty and admired by many.The only problem is they think she's a boy.Girls fall for her. What will happen if Natsume finds out his toughest rival is a girl? Will romance bloom or friendship fails
1. No Attention, Please!

**My second fanfic! If you haven't read my first, read it! Title is 'Mikan's Return in Gakuen **

**Alice. Happy reading! if you liked it, pushed the review button and review away! I **

**accept Flames!****Chapter 1- No attention, Please!**

* * *

A girl with brown hair, wearing a cap on her head, chocolate brown eyes and a big sweatshirt was running somewhere around Kyoto. There were a lot of girls following her, shouting and giggling.

"Leave me alone! I don't want you all to idolize me!" the girl said while running. She was known to be athletic, so the other girls can't catch up with her. Still, the girls following her were very persistent, so they kept on following her.

"We want your autograph, Mi-kun!" a girl shouted, holding a pen and paper. Another girl shouted and seemed to plead with the running girl.

"Onegai, Mi-kun! I just want to smell your scent, or even touch you!" the girl was trying to hold a piece of her clothing. The girl with brown hair jumped on a fence and yelled at them.

"I told you, I'm not a boy!" she screamed. She started running again when the other girls were trying to climb the fence. The brown haired girl shouted at them again.

"I'm not a BOY!" she said in hopes that they'll believe her. Yet, the girls just laughed at her, thinking that she was just kidding. The brown haired girl soon thought up a solution to her dilemma.

"Look! It's Natsume Hyuuga!" The brown haired girl shouted and pointed to an opposite direction. The fan girls believed her, so they run to the direction she pointed and yelled "Natsume". The brown haired girl then ran to a familiar house she yearns.

She quickly opened the door and slammed it before any more of her fan girls see her. She went to her raven colored hair best friend. As usual, she was busy with something. She then lay at her bed and talked to her.

"Hotaru….. Fan girls are chasing me again!!" the brown haired girl complained. Hotaru looked at her with bored eyes and put the thing she was busy with away. She examined her best friend and came with a conclusion.

"That's because you dress and look like a boy." Hotaru said as she removed her best friends sweat shirt. She then took something from her big closet. She handed it to her best friend. The brown haired girl gave her a confused look.

"You should wear more of this type of clothes, Mikan" Hotaru said to her best friend. She looked at her best friend's surprised look on her face. She knew that she will reject the suggestion.

"I don't like wearing that! People will see that I'm flat-chested!" she pouted, as she patted her chest. Hotaru just nodded at her and put the clothe she took away on her closet. She proceeded to work again on something. Mikan whined at Hotaru.

"Hotaru! You're not helping me!!" Mikan shouted at her best friend. Her best friend looked at her with bored eyes but Mikan can see through those eyes. She was getting pissed.

"I helped, but you rejected it." She plainly stated. Mikan protested to what she said.

"There is still another way! I won't wear those!" Mikan said as she took the clothes Hotaru picked for her. She then made a displeased face. Hotaru knew she didn't like her idea.

"I don't think there is another way." Hotaru stated as she removed her best friend's cap and let Mikan's smooth brown hair flow. She brushed it with a comb. "At least let your hair down and stop wearing caps." Hotaru said as she brushed her hair.

"I don't want to! It's too long! My neck gets sweaty because of my long hair!" Mikan protested. Hotaru brushed her hair so hard that it was as if she was yanking it. Mikan knew her best friend was getting angrier by the second. Hotaru talked again.

"Then cut it. Forget what your childhood friend told you and cut it." Hotaru stated as she tied Mikan's hair into a ponytail. Her temper lowered when she saw her best friend's angelic face in the mirror.

"I can't! He's the only boy that I'm close too!" Mikan said. She began to remember her childhood memories. The memory about her and her childhood friend were playing with each other. They we're having fun when bullies began to tease her.

_Flash back_

"_Hey guys! Would you believe she's a girl?" the bully said as he played with her hair. Mikan tried to fight back, but the other kids hold her back. They started to tease her again and made fun of her clothes. They called her 'tomboy' and laughed at her. Mikan began to break down and cry, which made her childhood friend angry._

"_Stop fooling with her!" a raven colored hair boy shouted. He punched the bullies right on the face. They let go of Mikan so they can fight back. Mikan tried to stop him, because she didn't want him to get hurt. Much to her surprised, her friend managed to fight them all with ease._

"_Wow! How did you do that? Mikan asked as she saw the bullies run away from her friend. Before he answered her question, he stroked her smooth hair and touched her face. Mikan began to blush. He answered her question._

"_I'm training. I want to be athletic. You should try it too." He said as his crimson eyes gazed at her brown ones._

"_Hai! I will try it too! We could train together!" Mikan nodded, still blushing because his friend is touching her face. His friend touched her hair on his other hand. He was discontented because it was too short._

"_Can you let your hair grow for me? I want to run my fingers to your hair longer." He said while playing with her hair. Mikan looked at her short hair and nodded at her friend. Her friend gave her a smile and a big thumb up._

_Two years went by, Mikan and her close friend played and trained together. After they played or trained, they will lie on a tree and her close friend will run his fingers on her smooth brown hair. It all ended when her close childhood friend moved away. He gave her a black cap to remember him by while she gave him a pink handkerchief with her name on it._

"_When I grow up, we will meet again!" Mikan screamed with tears running in her eyes. Her friend waved at her with a hint of tear in his eyes._

_End of Flashback_

"That's why I won't cut my hair!" Mikan said as she told her story to her best friend, Hotaru. Hotaru looked at her with a blank look in her face. She asked her a question.

"What was it again? I wasn't listening." Hotaru asked Mikan. A sweatdrop began to form on Mikan's head. She told Hotaru she won't bug her anymore, and went for a walk. While walking, she heard fan girls talking. She covered her face so they won't notice her.

"Mi-kun is so cold when he talks that he's so cool!" a girl said. Mikan gritted her teeth the moment she heard it. She tried to control her temper and continue to eavesdrop on the girls' conversation.

"Yeah! He, Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun are so cool! But Mi-kun looks like a bishi!(beautiful boy) He's so handsome!" the girl squealed in agreement. Mikan was so pissed that she didn't bother to listen anymore.

"Why won't they believe me that I'm a girl?" Mikan asked to herself. She stomps and stomps to lessen her temper.

**Natsume's place**

"Mi-kun is the only rival that levels with you" a blonde-hair guy said. "He's athletic, he's handsome according to the fan girls, and he talks cold like you do." He said. His raven-colored hair friend formed a fist with his hands. He was training with his friend, his chiseled and well toned body glistening with sweat. Yet, he still looks hot.

"Onii-chan! You and Ru-chan hurry up! I want to stroll to the park!" A girl with raven colored hair screamed. She has a sweet face and a moe-type. She waved at her brother and dragged him and his blonde friend to the showers.

"Take a shower now! I'm bored in this gym." The girl said. She gave her onii-chan one of her cute smiles. Her brother patted her in the head, and entered the shower room. The girl pouted because he made her hair messy, but smiled again because her brother followed her.

"Wait for a few minutes, Buriko" the raven colored hair boy said. The girl's smile faded when she heard him call her by that name. The blonde hair boy noticed her reaction and told it to his friend.

"Natsume, stop calling Aoi 'Buriko'" the blonde boy said. Natsume sighed and nodded at both of them. After the two guys were finished taking a shower and got dressed, Natsume patted Aoi's head again.

"Ok Ruka, I'll call her 'Aoi' when I remember." He said. Aoi gave her brother a pout, while Ruka smiled at them. They exited the building. Aoi was skipping merrily on the way to the park, when she saw her brother and his friend got mobbed by fan girls.

"I'm not waiting for you two! That's your flaw! You two are irresitable!" Aoi screamed as she watched Natsume and Ruka trying to escape from the mob of fan girls. Natsume tried to stop Aoi from going any further, but fan girls are too many. Aoi skipped merrily with a big grin in her face.

**Mikan's walk**

Mikan wore her cap again to keep her hair from falling to her neck.

**(A/N: Mikan's cap looks like Tsubasa's cap)**

She walked towards the park, hiding her face with a hankerchief, so she won't get mob by fan girls. She noticed a raven colored hair girl skipping merrily. She watched from afar that girl. She noticed that there we're lolicon , hentai-looking guys approaching her.

"Hi, little girl! What's your name?" the guy said as he put his arm on Aoi's shoulder. Aoi quickly removed it, but another guy held her back. She tried to struggle free. She didn't want to show she's scared, but she can't help it. The boys surrounding her we're very scary. She was about to scream, when Mikan came to her rescue.

"Let go of that girl" Mikan said, putting authority to her words. At first the boys didn't took her threat seriously, but Mikan removed the handkerchief on her face. The boys' face turned pale, and they let go off Aoi.

"We're sorry, Mi-kun! We didn't know she's your girlfriend!" a boy said. Mikan's temper increased when she knew that those boys thought she is a boy. Yet, she let it by. She enjoys the respect she gets when people thought she was a boy. The only annoying part is the fan girls. She lied and agreed to the boys that Aoi is her girlfriend.

"That's right. Stay away from her, if you want your faces to be intact." Mikan said in a cold voice. She noticed that Aoi was getting confused, so she gave her a play-along-to-what-I'm-saying wink. Aoi understood what she was trying to express and played along.

"Honey! They we're mean to me! Should we let them go by without receiving any punishment from you?" Aoi said in a sweet voice as she clung to Mikan. Mikan smirked at the boys and clenched her fists. Immediately the boys ran as fast as they can away from Mikan.

"Well, they're gone. Next time be careful, Buriko." Mikan said as she watched the boys ran away from her. Aoi blushed when she saw Mikan's bishi features. When Mikan looked at Aoi still hugging her, Aoi quickly let go off her. She didn't look directly to Mikan's eyes because she was blushing with all shades of red. Mikan can understand her situation.

"Here. Take my handkerchief to wipe that sweat off your moe-face." Mikan said. Her usual cold tone to girls was replaced by a caring tone. She gave Aoi one of her charming smiles which made Aoi blushed even more. The moment didn't last long when Mikan's fan girls saw her. She immediately run and waved Aoi a good bye.

"Wait! What's your name?" Aoi screamed, while holding Mikan's handkerchief near her heart. Mikan screamed her name, but Aoi didn't hear it properly. Instead of hearing 'Mikan', she heard 'Mi-kun'. Aoi was happy she met the well-know Mi-kun.

**Back to Natsume and Ruka**

"Good thing we ditch those fan girls" Ruka said to his best friend. They were trying to find Aoi. They stopped walking when they saw someone running towards them. They just assume it was another fan girl.

"Look where you're going, idiot." Natsume said in a cold voice. Yet, Mikan didn't hear it as she kept on running. She accidentally bumped on Natsume. They fell to the ground with Mikan on top and Natsume on the bottom. The collision caused Mikan's cap to fall, letting her smooth, brown hair flow.

"Throwing yourself to us won't get you our autograph." Natsume said as his crimson eyes studied her angelic face. Mikan quickly got up and took her hat but didn't wear it. She talked to both of them in an equally cold voice as Natsume.

"I don't want your autograph, baka. I have much more important things to do." Mikan said as she dusted her clothes. She removed her sweat shirt because it was dirty revealing her healthy, curvy figure. Natsume and Ruka were shocked to hear a girl not falling for them, but they tried to hide it.

Mikan saw their faces, and she can interpret them. "I can tell you two are interested to know me" Mikan said as she formed a smirk at her glossy lips. "Too bad I have no intention to tell you anything about me" Mikan said as she ran fast, leaving the two boys behind.

That night, 5 people were thinking the same thing. "Will I ever see that person again?"

Mikan: _will I ever see my childhood friend again?_

Natsume and Ruka: _will I ever see that girl that didn't show any interest to me again?_

Aoi while holding the handkerchief Mikan gave her: _will I ever see Mi-kun again?_

Hotaru: _will I ever see that sales clerk that sold me discounted seafoods?_

"Well, I have to sleep. I have to go to Gakuen Alice this Monday." They all both said.

This will be an interesting year I hope!

* * *

**So, did you liked it? then review! I'll wait for a certain number of reviews before I post **

**the second chapter! Don't worry! I'm not review hungry! I'll wait when I have 15 **

**reviews! And I will always have a stupid quote in the end of every chapters!**

**my stupid qoute for this chapter: It's bad to find a worm in the apple you're eating, but it **

**is even worse to find a half eaten worm in your apple! oh oh!**


	2. A Glimpse of the Real Me

**I am so sorry that I didn't updated right after the 15th review... My eyes got sore from **

**using the computer, so I had to rest it. I tried hard to update fast... gomen...I hope you **

**all will forgive this stupid author... by the way, someone gave me a funny review! the **

**one with the Mikan was a tomboy girl and the one that fell from the bed... LOL**

**Chapter 2-A glimpse of the Real Me**

* * *

" _Mikan-chan! Let's play again!" a boy said to Mikan as he handed his hand to her. Mikan quickly held him, with a cute smile on her face. She and her childhood friend played together. Mikan was very happy._

"_I'm so glad that I saw you again…" Mikan was about to call her friend when she saw that her friend was getting far and far from her. Her smile faded and she tried to catch up with him. Mikan screamed and begged him not to go. Her friend extended his arm to Mikan, but she was too far away._

"_Matte! Don't leave me again! I finally saw you! Don't leave me!" Mikan shouted to her friend while tears flowing in her rosy cheeks. She stopped when she saw her friend smile at her. She gave her friend a confused face._

"_I'm close to you. You just didn't notice it." He said._

"Don't leave me!" Mikan shouted as she quickly got up from her bed. Mikan looked at her surroundings. She wiped some of her sweat off. It was just a dream, but what does it mean? She got out off the bed and put on a robe. She went downstairs for breakfast. She turned on the T.V. and watched the morning anime shows. The show was interrupted when the news flashed a report about her.

"This just happened yesterday. Mi-kun, the toughest rival of Natsume-san, is dating his younger sister Aoi Hyuuga. He admitted this when a group of boys surrounded Ms. Hyuuga and tried to flirt with her." The news lady said as she was giggling and squealing. Mikan's eyes widened the moment she heard the news. She quickly got dressed and went to Hotaru's house.

**In the Hyuuga Mansion**

"Aoi, my little daughter! You didn't tell okasa-san that you have a boy friend! And my! You have such great taste! You choose your brother's well known rival, Mi-kun!!" Aoi's mother said as she hugged her daughter, looking very happy and proud about hearing the big news in T.V. Aoi blushed about it while Natsume was surprised. He can't believe that his sister would date his rival.

"Aoi, let's talk privately. Is that ok with you, okasa-san?" Natsume asked his mother while holding Aoi's arm. Their mother nodded with a big grin on her face while Aoi's face shows that she is scared with what her brother is about to do. Natsume looked at Aoi with his cold crimson eyes, which send negative messages on her, now she's scared.

"Since when did you start dating someone? And that someone happens to be my rival, Mi-kun." Natsume said in a cold voice that made Aoi even more scared. Natsume saw his sister's reaction, so he loosened up a bit. He gave her one of his rare smiles. Aoi felt somewhat calm the moment she saw it.

"Tell me what happened." Natsume said in a calm voice to make Aoi less nervous. Aoi can see that her brother is really concerned about her. She lowered her head and began to tell his brother about everything that happened to her. She told him what really happened. Natsume nodded while Aoi told her story.

"He is not that bad after all. Though, you have to tell the truth, buriko." Natsume said as he patted her head. Aoi puffed her cheeks at Natsume because he was treating her like a child. Yet, she had to agree. She didn't want Mi-kun to be troubled. Though the thought of Mi-kun's face is making her blush. After her conversation with Natsume, she quickly went to her room and opened a small box. Inside was the handkerchief 'Mi-kun' gave her. She held the handkerchief near her heart and smiled.

**Meanwhile, Mikan walking to Hotaru's house**

Mikan walked, more like stomped on the way to Hotaru's house. She was furious about the news. Now, the more it will be harder for her to tell everybody that she's a girl. She could just dress like a girl, but she doesn't want to be dictated or pressured to do thing she doesn't want to do besides, she was not comfortable with skirts, dresses and other girl clothes. She feels insecure. "Darn myself!" Mikan shouted on her thoughts with a scowl on her face. She reached her destination without any fan girls running after her this time. She opened the door. She was shocked to see that Hotaru was in the floor lying. It seems that she fainted. Mikan hurriedly pick Hotaru.

"Hotaru! Are you okay? What happened to you?" Mikan said as she tried to know what happened to her best friend. Hotaru looked at her, with a blank look at her face, but Mikan can sense there was something wrong. Hotaru leaned over Mikan's ear and whispered something.

"Mikan……I need….. I need… to….." Hotaru whispered to her, with her voice trembling. Mikan panicked to what may happen to Hotaru. "What? What do you need? Hotaru! Tell me! I will help!" Mikan said. Hotaru looked at her with bored eyes but Mikan can see she really needs this thing. Hotaru whispered something to Mikan again.

"I need to go to the bathroom. I ate all the crabs in my refrigerator." Hotaru whispered. Mikan just froze after she heard her. Hotaru counted 1 up to 10. After she said '10' Mikan screamed and shouted at her. Hotaru used her invention called 'voice filtering headphone' and hardly reach the bathroom. When Mikan got fed of shouting, Hotaru was done.

"I need you to come with me. I'm buying crabs. I'm out of stock. You can tell me your problem on the way to the market." Hotaru stated in a bored tone in spite of Mikan's anger on her. Mikan couldn't help but follow Hotaru. As they went to the market, Hotaru began to bargain to some vendors, while Mikan was talking to herself about how to solve her problem.

"What if I say you're beautiful? Will you sell me that crab in a cheap price?" Hotaru stated to the vendor. The vendor was confused if Hotaru was just joking or something because she wears an emotionless face. No matter how much Hotaru flattered the vendor, she didn't sell it to her in a cheap price. Hotaru got pissed off and left. But before she left, she gave the vendor a glare and a farewell.

"I will be back……" Hotaru bided. To the vendor, it was more like a warning or a threat. Mikan saw the vendor's face and her reaction to Hotaru's actions. She dragged Hotaru out of the shop and bid the vendor good bye. Hotaru went on bargaining for crabs. While Mikan thought out loud that every body can hear what she's thinking but Mikan didn't notice it.

"That poor moe-type girl! She might get killed by my fan girls! My conscience can't bear that! Mikan said aloud. She was worried about Aoi. She came up with a solution to her dilemma, she blurted out what she was thinking to Hotaru. Hotaru tried to keep Mikan from talking, but Mikan wouldn't listen.

"What if you became my (fake) girlfriend? You have many weapons that can protect you! I won't have to worry about you!" Mikan exclaimed. Hotaru can feel a lot of girls glaring at her. She tried to cover Mikan's mouth, but Mikan is too strong for her. Mikan continued shouting that Hotaru is her (fake) girlfriend, but stopped when Hotaru pulled her ear and whispered something to her.

"My ottou-san confiscated my weapons." Hotaru whispered to Mikan.

"Why?" Mikan asked.

"I shot my baka gun on our neighbor's cat." Hotaru explained, while Mikan gave her a confused look.

"You shot a cat? Why would you shot a cat?" Mikan asked to Hotaru, looking really annoyed.

"It reminded me of stingy vendors." Hotaru plainly said which left Mikan with a sweatdrop on her face. Hotaru and Mikan turned around. 'Mi-kun's fan girls were glaring at Hotaru holding dangerous knifes and clubs. Hotaru's face was still emotionless, but Mikan can feel what lies beneath that emotionless face. Hotaru and Mikan began to run for their lives while the girls followed them. Hotaru looked at Mikan while they ran, and talked to Mikan in a sweet voice.

"Mikan, if I die because of your fan girls, I'll haunt you until you die." Hotaru stated with a sweet voice that made Mikan tremble in fear. They eventually ran into the park, and hid behind the bushes. The fan girls kept on looking for Hotaru, and saying something about who will prepare her grave, Hotaru heard it, and gave Mikan this-is-all-your-fault-idiot glare. Mikan came up with an idea and whispered it to Hotaru.

"Here! Borrow my t-shirt, jacket and jogging pants! They will never recognize you in that get up!" Mikan quickly said and removed her clothes. She handed it to Hotaru. Hotaru looked what will remain on Mikan. She was surprised to see her (for the first time) in a yellow spaghetti strapped top, and jean shorts that reveals her smooth legs. Hotaru asked Mikan why she wears something like that underneath her jacket.

"Okasa-san said I should wear the clothes she buys. But she never said that I can't cover them with jackets and stuff. Now wear this until you are safely home!" Mikan said. Hotaru nodded and ran. Mikan watched her ran away, while she covered bare shoulders. She isn't used to wearing clothes like this. Mikan then saw the fan girls circling somebody. She continued hidden in the bushes as she observed what will happen.

"Hey, isn't this the girl in the news? The one reported to be Mi-kun's girlfriend? Let's see if Mi-kun will still like her if we ruin her face." A girl said as she held Aoi's face tightly. Another girl agreed with her and yanks Aoi's hair.

"My onii-chan, Natsume Hyuuga, won't like this! Please let me go!" Aoi said. The girls laughed at her. They weren't scared of her. Aoi pleaded to let her go but they ignored it. Mikan can't stand watching somebody get bullied. She was about to rescue her, but she remembered what she was wearing. No way is she going to let somebody see her in that outfit. She looked around and saw Natsume. He's a bit far, so he can't see what's happening to Aoi. Mikan threw a rock at him to get his attention. It didn't hit him, so he didn't notice it. Mikan threw many at him, but some are so small that it can't be felt, while others didn't hit him. Mikan mumbled something about practicing her aim, but then she heard Aoi cry. It made her blood boiled, seeing somebody making a cute moe girl cry.

**Going to Hotaru,**

Hotaru ran with Mikan's clothes as fast as she can. She didn't look where she was going. She just wants to go home and help her friend. She didn't notice Ruka. Ruka was looking for Aoi, so he didn't notice Hotaru either. Hotaru collided with Ruka, instead for Ruka to be mad, Hotaru was the one fuming.

"Baka. Why didn't you dodge me. To think you were athletic." Hotaru said in a cold voice. Ruka was puzzled and angry at the girl that bumped into him. Is she mad at him? If she is, why then? She was the one that bumped into him. He should be angry. Instead, of voicing out his thoughts, he ask for the pretty girl's introduction. Hotaru didn't want to introduce herself, but Ruka was persistent. She agreed and introduced herself.

"My name is Chris P. Chicken. It is nice to meet you." Hotaru said, extending her hand to Ruka. Ruka's eyes twitch a little bit, but tried to hide it.

"Though your face shows no emotion, please be serious. I can tell that you're joking." Ruka said as he tried to smile to hide his annoyance. Hotaru introduced her again but this time, she's serious.

"Imai Hotaru. I have knowledge over all things mechanical and technical. I offer my services though my price is high." Hotaru said in a monotonous tone. To her it was an introduction but to Ruka, it was an advertisement.

"She's pretty but…." Ruka thought. "You know, after what you said, it made me think something." Ruka said flashing one of his heart melting smiles. Hotaru didn't show any reaction, earning her a puzzled face from him. She opened her mouth to say something.

"Are you thinking of never getting married, growing old and dying alone? It might happen." Ruka said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"No. Why would that happen? I'm Hotaru Imai." She said, her lips twitching at the corner, a sign that she was annoyed. Hotaru was a bit annoyed with Ruka's arrogance yet he was right. Any one would readily agree to marry him. He's rich, handsome and popular, but he won't get her that easily.

"Let's talk your talents in my limo. I want to know more." Ruka said. Hotaru gave her a negative reaction.

"You're expecting me to go with someone I just met?" Hotaru said.

"Hmmm. I've heard of you. You like any kinds of sea foods. Well, I have steamed crab on the limo." Ruka offered. Hotaru's back was facing Ruka, with her arms across her chest. She looked at Ruka's direction. She quietly went to the limo and sat, and began to eat the crab. Ruka just sweat dropped and went in with her.

"So I was finding this girl, can you do it with your computer?" Ruka asked, looking at Hotaru stuffing her face with crabs. She looked at him with blank eyes, and nodded.

"I can find her. Tell me what she looks like. I can use the Global positioning satellite on my computer, and I can find her." Hotaru said. Ruka was about to describe her, when Hotaru said another thing.

"Tell it later. I'm eating." She quickly said, earning a sigh from Ruka.

**Mikan in the park**

"Idiots. Let her go." Mikan said in a cold voice. Some girls stopped, but others didn't. Mikan looks girly with what she's wearing, and it didn't command much authority. Mikan was surprised with their reaction. Usually, people comes running away from her, but now that she looks like a girl, it's no use. She has to fight them.

"I don't want to hurt you all. Though I might let you faint." Mikan said, giving them an evil smile. She pinched a part of their neck, and they fainted, but there are so many of them that they manage to land a hand on her. She can endure some of the hits, but it got worse as the fight lingered. Aoi begged Mikan to stopped, but Mikan didn't want to. She fought them all. Another girl ripped a part of her shirt. Aoi screamed so loud and fainted, her scream finally got Natsume's attention. He hurriedly went to the fight.

He saw the girl that bumped into him yesterday. He saw that girl was very athletic, as she manages to make the girls around her to faint. It surprised him to see a girl like that. Of all the girls he knew and dated, this one was different. Mikan didn't notice him, as she smiled triumphantly. She didn't notice one of the fan girls sneaking up to her and was about to hit her in the head. Natsume saw this, and he stopped the girl before she can do anything. Mikan was surprised to see Natsume behind her, and saving her.

"Thanks." Mikan said with a rare, yet cute smile. Mikan didn't know why she was blushing, but chose to ignore it. Natsume examined her, and smirked. She wondered why he was smirking.

"Pink lacy strap." Natsume said. Mikan wondered why he said that, and remembered that during the fight, part of her clothe was ripped. She saw that the strap on her bra was showing. She quickly hid it from Natsume. Natsume smiled at her but Mikan scowled at him and yelled.

"You perverted idiot!" she screamed. Natsume ignored her screams, and studied her face, making Mikan blushed.

"What's your name?" Natsume asked, as he tidied Mikan's messy brown hair which felt good. Mikan smiled at him. He knows that she is hiding something beneath that pretty smile. Mikan removed Natsume's hand, and put her hand in her hips.

"Tell me one good reason why I should tell it to you." Mikan said, holding her head high. Natsume answered her with a simple answer.

"So I can date you." Natsume simply stated. Mikan was surprised to hear that. She's not used to boys asking her out. It was girls chasing her, much to her dismay. She remembered something she read from a magazine that Natsume was an athletic, hot, playboy heartthrob. She just smirked at him.

"I don't know if you really mean that." Mikan said, with a hint of distrust in her voice. Natsume detected it.

"Really? Then you just have to find it out." Natsume said as he walked toward Mikan, making Mikan nervous. She quickly changed the subject.

"Your sister is unconscious. Take her home. I have to go." Mikan said, not looking at Natsume's handsome face. She quickly ran away from him, not looking back. She didn't saw the mischievous smile on Natsume's face.

"He saw a glimpse of the real me….." Mikan whispered as she ran. Ruka saw Mikan running in the park. He pointed her out to Hotaru.

"She's the one I'm looking for." Ruka said. Hotaru spitted the crab she munching on Ruka's face, because she was surprised. She didn't know that Ruka was looking for her best friend, while Ruka wiped his face, hiding his anger.

"Since when did anyone see Mikan looking like a real girl before?" Hotaru mumbled.

Mikan might not like it if she introduced her to him. But if she did, she'll get a big amount of money and Mikan will finally meet a boy for once. Will she help Ruka?

* * *

**I hope that you will still eat apples even though what I said last chapter. LOL please **

**forgive me ok? I can't bear the guilt! If you liked this chapter, please give a review, ok? **

**I may not be review hungry, but I am review excited! heheheh! so please give some... I **

**will appreciate it. I was touched that someone said my qoute wasn't stupid but those **

**quotes will get stupid... hehehh...LOL stupid ****qoute for this chapter: When your brother **

**calls you a boy even though you're not, then ****you try to touch him, he might think **

**he's a girl and tell, DON'T TOUCH MEEEEE YOU ****MIGHT TOUCH MEEEEE BOOOBBBBSSS**

**p.s. me will update in the 65th review(?)**


	3. You Just Didn't Notice

**Whew! Only 2 reviews late! Honestly, I have writer's block when I wrote this... GOMEN!! it just that school is **

**interferring and messing with my head! I'm sorry if it isn't as good as my prevoius chapters...also, read Song of Rivalry, **

**Ok? and vote in my poll!! Those waiting for the update of Mikan's return in Gakuen Alice, wait a little more because major **

**writer's block on it...Thank you for reading!**

**Chapter 3, You just Didn't Notice**

* * *

"Will I introduce Mikan, or not?" Hotaru asked to the readers. Ruka gave her a puzzled look. Apparently to him, she was talking to nobody, but for Hotaru, she was talking to the readers. She was breaking the fourth wall.

"Hotaru, who are you talking to?" Ruka asked. Hotaru answered him in a monotonous tone.

"Don't you know what's happening to us is being read in some site?" Hotaru said. Ruka just assumed she was so smart that she got nuts. He pretended to agree with Hotaru in hopes that she'll help him. But Hotaru didn't care if he believed her or not. She cared about the amount she will get if she introduced Mikan.

"Pay me 10,000 yen and we have a deal." Hotaru stated as she extended her hand and opened her palm. Ruka was rich, but he valued the importance of money. He flashed one of his heart-melting smiles and bargained with Hotaru.

"Can you make it 5,000 yen?" Ruka said sweetly to butter Hotaru up. Hotaru looked at him with the coldest eyes ever. Ruka thought she was going to shoot him with her baka gun, when she smirked.

"Ok. For you, I'll make it 15,000 yen." Hotaru simply stated. Ruka's jaw dropped the moment he heard her. "Why did you make it higher? I thought your service was 10,000 yen only?" Ruka asked. Hotaru smiled sweetly at him.

"That was before you pissed me." Hotaru said, with the sweetest smile she can make. Ruka can see that behind that smile, was an evil smirk. Before Hotaru can make the price any higher, he agreed to the amount. Hotaru didn't show any reaction, but Ruka can feel that she was smiling triumphantly in the inside.

"Ok. I'll introduce her. Be at this address at 7pm." Hotaru said. She handed out her address to Ruka. Ruka dropped her to her house and proceeded to his house. He can't believe that he's finally going to see the first girl that didn't fall for him. The second was Hotaru, which according to his observation, is a greedy and a glutton yet beautiful and smart. He prepared himself very carefully, choosing casual clothes that didn't look high class to make them feel comfortable with him. He read one of Natsume's manga while waiting for him to arrive when he heard the telephone rang. He quickly picked it up.

"Moshi moshi. Who is this?" Ruka asked as he positioned the phone to his ear.

"This is Hotaru, moron. I'm calling because I forgot to tell you that my friend won't let you in her house." Hotaru said.

"Nani?! But I already…" before Ruka can finish his sentence, Hotaru spoke again.

"Urusai! That's why I'm calling. I'm instructing you to hide in a bush and wait for my signal. Then you will be able to enter her house." Hotaru stated. Ruka just nodded and agreed with Hotaru. After the call, he heard someone by the door. He looked and saw Natsume standing there.

"Who was that?" Natsume asked as he walked towards Ruka's bed. He examined his best friend's smile. He can see that Ruka was hiding something. He looked at him with the most serious eyes he can do, while Ruka tried to resist telling Natsume what he's up to. Natsume looked at him with tell-it-or-else- eyes. Ruka can't bear the pressure and told everything.

"I met someone who knows the brown haired girl we met! She promised me that she'll introduce me to her!" Ruka said. Natsume just smirked at him. Ruka brushed some of his sweat off. The pressure has been lifted. He feels relieved for a few moments. But his calmness shattered when he heard Natsume talk.

"I'm coming with you." Natsume said. Ruka looked at Natsume's direction to see if his just joking or if his really serious. He was. Ruka can't detect anything but seriousness and boredom in his crimson eyes. He gave a big sighed and approved Natsume's request or more like an order.

"Get dressed, ok?" Ruka asked, smiling at his bored best friend. Natsume just rolled his eyes and read his manga. Before Ruka can leave, he nodded. Ruka smiled again. He doubts that his playboy best friend would like that girl. Or is he?

"So, Natsume, did Aoi told the media she's not Mi-kun's girl friend?" Ruka asked to change the subject.

"Yeah, at first she didn't, but I had to make her." Natsume said, lying lazily at Ruka's couch. He was thinking of something, or someone. He took a lucky charm that he always have with him in tournaments in his pocket. It was a pink handkerchief, with something stitched to it. His fantasy was erased when he heard Aoi scream.

"Onii-chan! I thought you said you were going to give Mi-kun's number if I told the truth?" Aoi said as she burst the door open. Natsume stick his tongue out meaning what he said was a lie, which made Aoi very mad. She pestered Natsume and wagged her hand up and down.

"Ruka, I have to go. Have to get that bastard's number on my room." Natsume said, his eyes filled with annoyance. Aoi puffed her cheeks when she heard Natsume call 'Mi-kun' a bastard.

"Mi-kun is a nice boy! A perfect boy friend to be exact!" Aoi defended. Natsume's eyes twitch the moment he heard that. Is his one and only sister falling for someone? And just not someone, his biggest rival, Mi-kun. No one even knows what he's real name is! He immediately looked at Aoi and turned back again.

"Do you like him?" Natsume asked, his back facing Aoi. Aoi can't see Natsume's expression, but she can surely feel that dangerous aura emitted by her brother. She has to say 'no'. Besides, she's shy to tell about her feelings.

"No! I just want to um…. Invite him for the upcoming party! The Hyuugas are invited to this party; we donate to Gakuen Alice every year!" Aoi said as she scratched her head. The aura was lifted. She waved Ruka a good bye and followed Natsume. She skipped merrily, daydreaming about her and 'Mi-kun' in the party, having fun.

**Mikan's Residence**

"That moron! That Bakero!" Mikan mumbled more insulting words in her head. She undressed herself, and took a shower. She can't stop thinking of that mischievous smirk plastered on Natsume's handsome face. She violently punched the wall. She was determined to beat him in their upcoming tournament. After she was finished, she wore one of her mother's gifts. It was a pink night gown with frilly laces. It shows Mikan's long, slender and seducing legs, which she tries to hide. If anyone would see her in this outfit, she'll die out of embarrassment. She heard her telephone rang. Her mother was calling.

Instead of her mother's voice, she heard a male voice instead.

"Who is this, and what are you doing with Yuka Azumi's phone?" Mikan demanded. She heard a snicker on the other line. The moment she heard it, she recognized him. It was her childhood _playmate_. He was her neighbor's kid before, but she had to move and left him.

"So you call Auntie Yuka by her full name huh?" He said. Mikan tried to come up with an excuse. He sensed it, and chuckled.

"I see form the news that you're now a lesbian. Is this true, Mikan? Or should I say Mi-kun?" He asked. Mikan pouted. She tried to explain what happened, but her friend just laughed. Mikan told him she's not a lesbian, and hung up. Her friend just smiled.

"Are you excited you'll meet Mikan again?" Yuka asked. He just looked at the other direction, hiding his blush.

"I remember when you two were kids, you promised me that you'll marry my daughter and make her happy all through your life! Is that promise still ongoing? You seem to be a playboy and a girl magnet too." Yuka asked, laughing at Mikan's embarrassed friend. Indeed, he was happy to see her again, he just don't want to show it.

"I'll be living with her, Auntie Yuka?" he asked. Yuka nodded.

"I don't want my daughter to turn into a lesbian…. I figure, if a boy starts to court her, she will change." Yuka smiled at the raven colored hair boy. She touched the black star on his cheeks and frowned. "Ne, why did you put that star on your cheeks?"

"Nothing! And who said I want to court that ugly chimp? I'm going to annoy her!" He said, with a big, mischievous grin on his face. Yuka just sighed. "He hasn't changed. Unfortunately, Mikan hasn't change too. Maybe, if I made her attend to the Gakuen Alice party, as the special guest, she might change!" Yuka thought. She drove faster to get to Mikan's residence faster. Not minding she has company.

Back to Mikan, she was in her couch, relaxing after a long day of work out. She's still irritated by the news. How can she make Aoi tell that she's not really her girl friend? No girl in the right mind will do that. 'Mi-kun' is just too irresistible. "Yeah right…" Mikan mumbled a lot in her mind. She finally stopped when she heard something in the news.

"Fan girls, throw a party! Mi-kun's girl friend just confessed that she is not really in a relationship with him! That means Mi-kun is still available!! Yahoo!! Let's party!" the news lady said. She didn't mind her co-workers looking at her, embarrassed on what she was doing on T.V. Mikan just sweat dropped, but she's glad the girl did the right thing. She was about to celebrate, when she heard her phone ring.

"Not him again." Mikan thought. She looked at her cell phone and saw that it was from Natsume. "Does he know I'm Mi-kun? Oh no! Please don't!" Mikan said as her hand trembled, picking up the phone.

"Oi. Baka. My sister wants to talk to you." Natsume plainly said. She sighed in relief. She smiled when she heard Aoi's voice, screaming madly at Natsume for calling her a baka. Natsume calmly answered her, which made Aoi even mad, but she ignored it and talked to Mikan.

"Umm… Mi-kun, I want to invite you to this ahhh…. Party! Yup! Um… a party held in Gakuen Alice. I will be really happy if you will come. It's a formal party, so if you have no tux, my brother will lend you one!" Aoi said, twirling her hair, a little bit nervous.

"I'm not lending him anything" Natsume said. Mikan can hear his voice over the phone.

"Onii-chan! Stop being so childish!" Aoi said.

"I'll stop when you stop" Natsume said. Aoi pouted and continued to talk to Mikan. She waited anxiously to Mikan's answer.

"I don't know….I'm kinda busy-" Mikan said, as she tries to come up with a decent excuse. She doesn't want to see her brother in the party. It makes her blood pressure rise. But Aoi was persistent. She begged and begged Mikan to come. She almost cried, but Mikan agreed before she can even start.

"Ok, I'll go. The party is next night, right? I'll be ready." Mikan said feeling a little frustrated. She can't bear the thought she has to see Hyuuga's face again. At least, things can't get much worse. But, it did. The doorbell rang. She opened the door to see her mother, and….HIM, the boy that keeps annoying her since she was little kid. She hates how the fact that he's one of her close friends. She likes him, but in the same time, she hates him for being such a playboy and arrogant. He did come from a wealthy family, but still, he shouldn't be arrogant. Yet, she still likes him because his one of her trustworthy friends.

"Mikan, next week, he will be living with you. But for now, prepare yourself. I'm going to buy you an elegant gown. You will be MY school's guest of honor! We have to make you formal!" Yuka said as she pushed Mikan to her bedroom. Mikan stopped for a minute.

"Mom, what do you mean YOUR school?" Mikan asked. Yuka just shook her head. Mikan looked at her with serious eyes. Yuka sighed.

"I bought the school you were supposed to enroll on." Yuka said.

"Mom! Why did you do that?" Mikan asked.

"I…. I don't know if they'll take care of you-" before Yuka finished her sentence, a tear formed in Mikan's chocolate brown eyes.

"You still don't trust me. You don't know if I can do it on my own….Is that it? You can't still forget the incident that happened before?" Mikan asked. She looked at her mother, her eyes filled with sadness. Yuka looked concerned to Mikan. She tried to talk, but Mikan ran outside. Her friend followed her, but she run too fast, he can't catch up.

Hotaru was on the way to Mikan's house, with Ruka following her. Ruka looked at Hotaru with a this-is-an-unusual-way-to-dress face. He finally had the couraged to ask her.

**(A/N: this was requested to me by zelrilnise…)**

"Um.. Hotaru…. Purple does match your personality, but, why does it have to be a purple dinosaur costume? Ruka asked. Hotaru slowly turned her dinosaur head, which was usually smiling, but now it's frowning. "That dinosaur is kinda scary" Ruka thought.

"Don't you even know Barney the purple dinosaur? He's popular with this song." Hotaru said. Suddenly, kids out of nowhere were circling Hotaru and Ruka. "When did they come from?" Ruka said, with a puzzled look on his face. Hotaru suddenly sang, with an icy tone.

I hate you, you hate me,

Let's go outside shoot Barney,

With a Baka Gun,

Bang! Bang!

Barney on the Floor,

No more Stupid Dinosaur

It was the iciest tone ever, and the kids applauded, much to Ruka, who was very confused. He tried to correct Hotaru and the other kids.

"Shouldn't be the song, "I love you, you love me, we're one big happy family, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too?" Ruka said as he recites the lyrics to the true song. Suddenly, all the kids vanished. This made him even confused. Where did they go?

"No wonder that show was lame." Hotaru coldly said.

"What? You were the one that wore his costume! Then you tell me its lame?" Ruka asked.

"For that, pay me 500 yen." Hotaru said.

"What? But-" Ruka was cut when Hotaru spoke again.

"1000 yen" Hotaru said.

"This is outra-" Ruka complained.

"1500 yen" Hotaru said. Ruka sighed in defeat and paid her the price before it would go up any further. She saw Mikan running towards the park, and she immediately held Ruka's hand and pulled him to Mikan's direction. Ruka saw Mikan and instantly blushed at the sight he saw. She was very sad though; her eyes were puffed from tears. He saw that she was shivering because of what she wearing. He removed his jacket and putted it on Mikan. Mikan looked at him.

"Don't worry. I'm here." Ruka said. He patted Mikan's back. He had her lean over him, having her feel his well muscled chest. To Mikan, what Ruka had done is nothing but a friendly gesture, something to cheer her up but to Ruka, it was something he has never felt before in a long time. It had a tingly feeling inside him, with his heart beating like there's no tomorrow. What could it be?

"Mikan, my dimwitted best friend. With those looks, she can entice any boy just by looking at him. She's so stupid, she doesn't even know it. She doesn't even know that this boy has harbored feelings for her. Dense. Hmm… Maybe I can make money out of this? Yeah… I-" Hotaru's thoughts were stopped when she felt her stomach rumble. "Oh no. It must be the clams I ate….stupid red tide. I have to find a bathroom." Hotaru said as she held her tummy and bounced up and down. Mikan was surprised when she noticed Barney the purple dinosaur by their side, jumping around, looking as is it needs to use a bathroom very quickly, while Ruka was still identifying the feeling occurring inside him.

"Um. Ruka." Hotaru said. Ruka didn't hear her.

"Ruka." Hotaru said, kicking Ruka with her tail. Mikan was really surprised, while Ruka was mad because Hotaru ruined his concentration.

"What?" Ruka said, standing from his position.

"I need to go." Hotaru stated as she jumped around in circles.

"Go where?" Ruka asked.

"To the freakin' bathroom." Hotaru said, pulling Ruka's hand to his car.

"I told you those clams were-" Ruka said, cut by Hotaru.

"I know, I know, Now get in and I have to use your car." Hotaru said. Ruka asked if Mikan would come, and she agreed. But before she can even ride the car, it suddenly left without her. She just walked to the park, to make herself cheer up. In the shadows, she can see somebody's shadow. He looks like her childhood friend from afar, and she hurriedly hugged him, not caring if he is him.

"It's the pink-bra girl." Natsume said. He tried to hide his reactions to the beautiful view he is seeing. He tried to control himself from doing anything perverted from the beautiful maiden in a pink night gown and healthy figure. Mikan looked at him. Natsume can see sadness in her eyes when she knew that it was him. Yet, Mikan hugged him tightly, which made his heart melt and his hormones crazy.

"Ne, Natsume? Can you act like your nice just this once? I'm sad right now….Pretend that I'm your close childhood friend. I really need one right now." Mikan said, her head sinking in Natsume's strong body. Natsume couldn't say anything but agree. He brushed Mikan's hair gently which made Mikan lighten up a bit.

"She smells so nice." Natsume thought as he nuzzled his nose in Mikan's hair. "Just this once, I'd try, but I won't like it." Natsume said. He tried to make his voice icy, but his body is betraying him. It was an affectionate voice, enough to make you feel good from any sadness.

"How come I've never seen you before?" Natsume asked, his hands wrapped tightly on Mikan's waist. Mikan, who was slowly returning to her normal self, removed Natsume's strong hands. Her loneliness was gone. As if Natsume was the answer all along. Her sadness slowly disappeared in each stroke of Natsume's hand on her hair.

"Well, because you only notice yourself. Besides, I've always been with you. You just didn't notice it." Mikan said with a smirk. She turned back and walked away. "She's fine now. She's back to her prideful self. But not for long." Natsume thought as a small grin formed in his face.

"Nice legs." Natsume said. Mikan instantly blushed. She just remembered what she was wearing. She looked at Natsume with flaming eyes and thrown a couple of insults at him then, she ran off. When she can't see Natsume anymore, she stopped. She saw her guy friend flirting with someone again. She hurriedly went to him and pulled his ear, and pulled him to her house.

"You never change." Mikan said, pulling her friend. His friend complained about her strong grip on his 'gorgeous ear'. Mikan smiled at him and carry on pulling it.

"Mikan! Stop it!" He said.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop Tsubasa." Mikan said. She let go of her tight grip.

"Call me Andou, pretty lady." Tsubasa said. Mikan laughed at his ridiculous imitation of somebody.

"Are you okay now?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yeah…." Mikan said. She didn't notice that she was already in her house.

"Good. Your mother is sorry. She said she should have trusted you. Get dressed. I'm buying you a gown for the party." Tsubasa said.

"But-" Mikan complained but Tsubasa insisted. Mikan can't disagree too. Her mother wants her to be in the party.

"Oh well. It can't hurt to look like a girl once in a while. I'll just have to tell Aoi…Wait! I already promised Aoi! What am I gonna do? Mom will freak out if she finds out I have plans with a girl in the party. She might think I'm lesbian! Should I just cancel it? What if Aoi won't like it? What will I do??" Mikan panicked. Tsubasa looked at her and she smiled a fake smile.

What is she going to do?

Okasa-san or Aoi?

As a girl or as a boy?

****

So? how was it? does it have enough romantic moments? please do tell! I really appreciate all those that review on me!

Thank you thank you! give it a review, ok? hmmmm... maybe I'll update on the uhh... let's see, I'm busy with school, not

to mention the writer's block sooo calculate it to... 95th? no... I don't know but i'll try to... or when my onii-chan gives me a review.

**stupid qoute: When you see someone drowning, it's not polite to shoot popcorns at his wide, open mouth instead of helping him... ;P**


	4. Predicament Errupting

**Hello minna-san! i'm only 3 reviews late! and ahem my ONII-CHAN gave me a review!! I immediately wrote this as **

**soon as I can! but, I didn't forget you wonderful reviewers! so, here is the story! I hope you like it...I think it's not one of **

**my best...gomen...Happy reading!! I hope you still like it! tell me ok? Oh! and vote in my poll...I really need advice...**

* * *

"What am I gonna do"

-

-

-

-

Those are the words that lingered in Mikan's thoughts. She can't split herself into two. She hates to see girls cry, and she's sure that Aoi would _mourn_ if she cancelled out on her. Her mom will think she's a lesbian if she tells her that she has plans with a girl. What will she do? Will she run away, but she will be a coward and her pride won't want that.

Tsubasa has been noticing Mikan's expressions. He was still holding her hand, and he can feel her hands are sweating, a sign she is nervous. He looked at her face and he saw a mixture of emotions, worry, nervous and…constipation. He laughed out load and the last part.

"Mikan, are you ok? Maybe Hotaru should have shared the clams I gave her!" Tsubasa said between his laughs. Mikan glared at him, but she noticed that he was still holding her hand. She shook it vigorously to remind him. Tsubasa stopped laughing and looked at Mikan. She pointed his hand, that it was still holding hers. Tsubasa smirked and held her hand tighter. Mikan assumed he was being annoying, so she back flipped Tsubasa. He fell very hard, and earned a chuckle from Mikan. He tried to stay mad at her, but her smiles change his mood.

"You're so annoying!" Mikan said in between her laughs. Tsubasa smiled with her, and extended his arm meaning, she should help him stand up. Mikan held his hand, but Tsubasa pulled her. She ends up toppling on him, her face close to his, that it made Tsubasa blush, while Mikan didn't notice their position and laughed. Tsubasa felt that Mikan isn't taking him seriously. He lowered his bangs and asked her a question.

"Do you like a boy?" He asked. Mikan stopped laughing and thought carefully for an answer. Moments later, she snapped her fingers and answered him.

"Yes! There's You-chan, Subaru-senpai, and you!" Mikan said. Tsubasa shook his head.

"No, I mean, do you like someone as a lover?" Tsubasa asked. Mikan's instantly blank out. She tried to think up of an answer, but the only think coming up in her brain is her childhood friend. She prevented eye contact with Tsubasa as she thinks an answer.

"Jiiii--" Mikan said. She imitated Konata Izumi's line. Tsubasa understood that she really has no answer, he sighed but after it, he smirked. Mikan saw that smirk, and it meant no good. She smiled nervously and her eyes twitch a bit.

**(A/N: if you don't know Lucky Star(anime), you won't undertand the jiiiiiii-- part.)**

"Tsu-chan, it's getting late, and I really need to go uhh….. Do some errands!" Mikan said. She dusted some diry of her clothes and walked as fast as she could. Tsubasa immediately held her hand to stop her from going any further.

"What errands?" Tsubasa asked.

"Eto….I have to water my dog! I mean, walk my lawn! Ano….Ja matte ne!" Mikan said. She pulled her hand out of Tsubasa's grip. Tsubasa smiled at her, and went inside some shop. She just doesn't know what to say. But her pride can't let her tell that to Tsubasa. He would have teased her to no end. After a while of walking, she noticed that someone was following her.

She pretended that she didn't notice it, and continued to walk. She looked at the corner of her eye to see who it was. He had grey, shiny hair, few inches taller than her, very cool and collective, and wears an emotionless yet handsome face.He was about the same age as Mikan. He was Hotaru's cousin no doubt, and his name is Youichi Hijiri.

"You-chan, you can come out now. I know you're there." Mikan said. Youichi came out from his hiding place, and walked beside Mikan. Mikan messed his hair up a bit, as punishment for stalking her.

"Why were you following me?" Mikan asked. Youichi looked at her.

"You have a problem. Tell" Youichi said nonchalantly. Mikan can still detect that he cared for her. Youichi has always been one of her close friends, so she told everything. Youichi listened carefully and shook his head at each passing moment.

"This is your fault for dressing sloppily." Youichi stated. Mikan sighed and agreed. She just can't get the idea of her, in a girl dress. She noticed that every girl they pass was eyeing Youichi, and glaring her.

"Great. When I'm Mi-kun, girls chase me because I'm so darn _hot_…but when I'm Mikan, girls want to kill me for being acquainted with _hot_ boys." Mikan thought. She wanted to make those fan girls (of Youichi) jealous. She mumbled her plan to Youichi. He instantly blushed the moment he heard it. At first he didn't want to, but 80 percent of him liked the idea of wrapping his arm around Mikan. He agreed and blush a little.

The fan girls thought his blush was cute, and they squealed. But it stopped when Youichi's arm was suddenly on Mikan's shoulder, and Mikan's head was resting on his shoulder. They threw death glares at her, but Mikan laughed. They walked together looking like a sweet couple, when they heard a familiar voice.

"You-chan. Long time no see. Is Mikan your girl friend? If she is, then you two are so sweet, yet I don't think you are her boy friend, so you should keep your hands off." Tsubasa said in a seemingly happy voice, yet his teeth was gritting and his hands are clenched, but were hidden in his pocket. He glared at Youichi, but Youichi glared back. While, Mikan, didn't really know what's going on, and walked away. She didn't want to be the judge by this glaring contest.

**Morning, Hyuuga Mansion**

The Hyuuga's butler was just finished using the phone. He immediately went to Natsume's bedroom. He knocked and opened the door. He saw that his master's 1,573rd girl friend was early visiting Natsume. She had blonde hair, golden yet cold eyes, and she looked innocent, yet she was a spoiled, snobby it-girl. She frequently visits Natsume, even though she knows that Natsume didn't really like her yet she still dreams that one day, Natsume will be all hers. By the way, her name is Luna Koizumi.

"Master, the search we conducted was not a complete failure. We have managed to learn the girl's name." The butler said, preventing eye contact to his master's girl friend, or boy-like troll as the butler calls her. Luna glared at him, but he ignored her.

"Good. What is her name?" Natsume asked.

"Mikan Sakura. She is the daughter of the owner of a famous company." The butler said, still preventing eye contact with the 'she-beast'.

"I need to learn more than that." Natsume said. The butler nodded and excused himself while Luna was pissed by the butler's reactions when he sees her. She was so flaming mad, but she remembered something. Natsume was looking for someone and not just some one; it's a girl, her replacement.

"Natsume-kun, should I be worried?" she asked sweetly. She was expecting that Natsume would comfort her but instead, Natsume nodded and told her to be worried. She didn't want to break up with Natsume just yet, she was Natsume's longest relationship with a girl, and she is not planning to put a stop to it. She told Natsume she has to go, but Natsume ignored her and paid attention to his work. She scowled and left.

"He can't replace me just yet! Mikan Sakura, whoever you are, you're gonna pay!" Luna said. She took her phone and dialed her cousin's number. Her cousin was a trainee to his family business, and he was very good at it. His job is to make people seem to disappear as if they no longer exist. He has various techniques, and he seldom fails.

"Hayate, I need you." Luna said.

"Gomen, I know Japanese can date their 1st cousins, but I don't really see you that way." Hayate said. Luna was so mad that she looked like she was going to over heat, but she calmed herself because she was in Natsume's mansion. She kicked a chair near her to relieve her anger.

"That's not what I meant! I would never date you! The boys I like are Mi-kun, Natsume and Ruka! I need you to find a girl by the name of Mikan Sakura." Luna said with a very high temper.

"You're so easy to annoy! Ok, Ok, I'll do it. But this is gonna cost you extra." Hayate said as he chucked. Luna growled at him and demanded an explanation on why she has to pay extra. Hayate answered her with a simple answer.

"Bacause its Cool Blue Sky's turn to fight and you are ruining the moment." Hayate said and he hangs up before Luna can even scream.

"That stupid otaku." She mumbled.

Aoi heard screams from across the other side of the house and she checked it out. What really made her check the screams is that she heard some one mentioning Mi-kun's name. Much to her dismay, she only saw the ugly-toad as the butler sometimes call, or in other words, her brother's latest girl friend. She doesn't even know why girls like her brother, he's so anti-social. Yet girls fell head over heels with him and some are just plain weird. She doesn't like the latest girl one bit. She desperately wants her brother to dump her, but she has a feeling she will be staying for a while.

"Ah! Aoi-chan! My soon to be sister-in-law!" Luna exclaimed, but Aoi desperately tries not to belch. Luna walked toward Aoi, acting as if she really wants to interact with her. But Aoi can see right through that disguised.

"The nerve of that girl…" Aoi thought. She forced herself to smile. She knows sooner or later Luna will be dumped. "If only onii-chan's childhood girl friend was here…Onii-chan would have kicked this girl out a long time ago…If I can find her…Luna will be out of our house!" Aoi thought as she walked toward to Luna. Luna extended her arms to Aoi, but Aoi smiled and left.

"I've got to find her or at least a girl that looks like her!" Aoi said. She went inside her room, completely ignoring Luna.

"Even that brat ignored me? Hayate, you have to find Mikan Sakura soon! I have a feeling I might be replaced when that Sakura girl appears." Luna thought. She frowned and left the Hyuuga mansion. She has to make herself pretty for the Gakuen Alice Ball. She has to be the apple of the eyes of Natsume, Ruka or Mi-kun.

Onto Hayate, he was really pissed. He likes to finish his favorite anime but Luna had to call and interrupt him. Good thing for him, he quickly found the information he needed. He took the paper from his backpack and read it out loud:

**Mikan Sakura**

**Gender: Female**

**Occupation: Student Athlete**

**She is the daughter of the owner of the Azumi Inc. She lives alone at this address with this telephone number.**

"Apparently, this girl anti-social, the bio doesn't really say much about her." Hayate said. He really doesn't know why the bio tells so little about this person. But he got what he wants; her address. All he has to do is to trick her and fall right into his trap. But first, he has to set his plans.

Inside Mikan's house, Ruka and Youichi visited her and invited her to attend the party, much to Mikan, who has more that enough problems about the party. She has to come as Mi-kun, and she has to wear a pink strapless dress with red laces and a big red ribbon at the back. No way is she going to wear that. But they all tried to make her wear it.(mostly Ruka and Tsubasa)

"Come on, Sakura-san, please wear it…would you disappoint your new friend like this?" Ruka asked. Mikan sighed. Why did he become her friend again? It just happened so fast last night. Next thing she knows, she was close to him and treated him as her friend.

"I will never wear that!! Hotaru!!" Mikan said as she looked for some one that agrees with her. Hotaru was observing her while sipping some tea. Every body told her to make Mikan wear the dress, and she has to agree. She put down the tea and talked to Mikan.

"Listen Mikan, if you can guess how many fingers I'm holding up in my right hand, you can wear whatever you like but if you don't, you have to wear it." Hotaru said. Every body heaved a sigh the moment they heard her.

"Unfair!" Mikan said as she pouted. Ruka observed how Mikan acts toward her friends. She was completely different the first time he saw her. She was cold to him when they weren't friends but now, he can feel that she really value him now. If only he can tell that he's intentions is to be more than a friend to her.

"You have five chances." Hotaru simply stated. Every one thought that Hotaru wants what Mikan wants and sighed. "So far for seeing her in a cute dress…" they all thought. Mikan grinned and guessed.

"Hmm..Is it one?" Mikan asked, Hotaru shook her head.

"Then it's five?" Mikan asked again, but she was still wrong.

"Two? Four?" Mikan guessed, still Hotaru said she was wrong.

"Then it's three?!" Mikan said feeling triumphant, yet Hotaru said she was wrong.

"None. It's a plastic foot I'm holding." Hotaru said. She showed Mikan her right arm, with a foot located where her hand should be. Mikan's eyes widen and she screamed at Hotaru. Tsubasa said that her dress problem was solved, to cheer her up.

"Yes, that problem is solved, but the biggest problem I have isn't!" Mikan said. Ruka looked at her. He still doesn't know Mikan's biggest secret, and the party problem.

"What's your problem? Can I help, Sakura?" Ruka asked. Mikan turned pale. She can't tell Ruka about this. He might blab it to someone and that someone can be Natsume. Who knows what Natsume will do if he finds her secret out. Mikan kept quiet, but Ruka insist she tell him. Mikan looked at Hotaru for help.

"Ruka, can you fetch me an ice cream at the ice cream parlor down the block?" Hotaru said. Youichi, Mikan and Tsubasa were surprised and Ruka doesn't know why. Ruka didn't want to, but Hotaru glared at him. He has to say yes, or Hotaru will do something horrible to him.

"H-hai, Imai-san…What flavor?" Ruka asked. Hotaru pretended like she has to think up something.

"Give me pistachio-flavored ice cream." Hotaru said. Ruka nodded and was about to leave, when Hotaru stopped him.

"Wait. If they don't have that, buy the choco-coated vanilla-catfish, strawberry-squid ice cream with seahorse sprinkles, mango sea-rup and with a bit of crab-flavor, starfish shaped ice cream." Hotaru said, almost drooling. Everybody looked at her with disgusted faces. They all share the same thought. "Is there really an ice cream like that?".

"Did you get what I said?" Hotaru said with scary eyes. Ruka got nervous and thought to leave immediately, so he nodded.

"Ano….Hai!" He said and went off. After he left, Tsubasa said something to Hotaru.

"Hotaru, there's no ice cream parlor in our neighborhood." Tsubasa said.

"I know." Hotaru simply answered. Tsubasa sweat dropped. If she wants Ruka to leave, why does she have to make him find something that doesn't exist?

"Now, about your problem, I have a solution to it." Hotaru said. She mumbled something to Mikan's ear and Mikan nodded. She liked the idea and clung to Hotaru. Tsubasa and Youichi didn't know what the two girls are planning, and they want to find out. After a while, the three left Mikan's house and prepared for the party. After they left, Hayate was already there, about to knock at Mikan's door.

"Good Morning Ma'm! I was just wondering if you could test this device our company's selling!" Hayate said. Mikan happily helped him, not knowing his true intentions. When Mikan was about to touch the machine, it suddenly went on and shot a net at her. Mikan was surprised, and she tried to struggle free, but she was trapped.

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" Mikan shouted, yet Hayate remained calm. He answered her with a bored tone.

"Hayate Matsudaichi." He said. Mikan was shocked. The Matsudaichi family is known for making people disappear. She tried to struggle free but the net he used was very strong, and no one can escape it. She can't bear the thought of what Hayate might do to her. Hayate looked at her with mischievous eyes and it seems he was about to grab her.

But she was wrong.

* * *

It was night time and the Gakuen Alice ball has started. Hotaru and the others were still at the main entrance, waiting for a Mikan. She was very late. They were starting to get worried. They saw someone walk towards them and they thought it was Mikan, but it was the Hyuuga siblings and a girl. All (but Ruka) didn't know who the girl was. Ruka was the one to introduce her.

"This is Luna Koizumi, guys. He's Natsume's 1, 573rd girl friend." Ruka said with emphasis on the number. Luna's eyes twitch when she heard Ruka, but hid it.

"Ruka, why do you hang with such low and poor nobodies?" Luna asked, snubbing Hotaru and the others. She doesn't really know them that well, and if she did, she would never disrespect them.

"What did you say?" Hotaru asked as she pulled and aimed her Baka Gun CS2 at Luna. Luna hid on Natsume's back and sweetly asked for his protection, but Natsume ignored her and went to the snack bar while Youichi restrained Hotaru. Luna was so pissed off, while the other snickered.

"Don't mind my Natsume, he's in a bad mood…" Luna said as she fake a smile. Aoi interrupted her.

"My onii-chan won't be like that if he found the brown-haired girl he's looking for!" Aoi said. Luna gave her an evil laugh.

"I'm afraid he won't be seeing her again." Luna said as she laughed. Hotaru's eyes widen. "Is that brown haired girl Mikan?" she asked to Ruka and he nodded. Youichi and Tsubasa's eyes twitch.

"What did you do to the girl?" Youichi asked in a monotonous tone. Luna smirked.

"Let's just say that she was very well taken care of courtesy of yours truly." Luna said. Hotaru was still wearing her poker face, but she looked at Youichi.

"Don't stop me on what I'm about to do or else…" Hotaru said nonchalantly.

"Who's stopping you? Give me the Baka Gun CS3 prototype. Hotaru was surprised but she liked the idea. The two of them aimed their Baka Guns at her and BANG! Next thing you know, Luna was on the pool, soaking wet.

"We have to find Mikan!" Tsubasa said as he stopped the two, who are consecutively shooting the baka gun at Luna. They agreed and stopped. They were about to go when Yuka started the party.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, in a few moments you will now meet my beautiful and one and only daughter!" Yuka looked at Tsubasa. "Where's Mikan? I'm going to introduce her! And don't tell me if she's in trouble or I'll do something she would never forget!" Yuka said. Tsubasa and Ruka exchanged looks. They can't tell that Mikan is missing. They didn't know that someone was listening to them…

What are they going to do?

-

-

-

-

* * *

**sighs**

**yes, it has no romantic moments...YET, but in the next chapter, if you all are lucky enough you might see a R x H, or a R x **

**M, M x N or Mi-kun and Aoi moment... just review it and tell me ! the more I get, the faster I write(or when my lazy onii-**

**chan or my bratty imoto-san gives it a review) Hmm... Maybe I'll update on the 130th review...and I made Luna a b-- **

**but, I still don't hate her.**

**stupid qoute: don't ask your mom when you need stupid qoutes or you'll get one a reaction you'll never forget.**

**...**

**_I'll update next week or month i'm very busy and I also deleted chapter 5_**

**_ask me anything by PM or review_**

**_thank you for reading_**

* * *


	5. My Hero?

**Author's notes**: Well, i updated. DOn't count that I will be able to update often because, I'm very busy with school. I'm thanking everyone that reviewed, especially my onii-chan. I want to say i'm really sorry to those who waited. Also, I i didn't double check my grammar and spelling, so ignore it for now ok? I'll correct it if I have the time. I'm also finding a good beta-reader and how to beta-read. Teach me ok? other stories will be updated this month.

**Disclaimer:** Since when did I started using disclaimers? oh well... There was a very sad child that didn't own Gakuen Alice, so unfortunately, the said child hid from society and wrote silly stories about Gakuen Alice.

Give me feedback ok? I'm really happy when I get many feed back!

Edited some minor things but not all. I told you I need a beta-reader.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

"Ruka….."

-

-

-

"What are you up to?" Natsume asked as I watched over my best friend, talking with new people I don't really care to know. But what has he preoccupied? He's been in some love struck mood lately. It kind of worries me.

**Normal POV**

Natsume tried to understand what they we're fussing about. But they were keeping a low voice and on top of that, his fan girls were squealing like there was no tomorrow. Times like this, he wishes his rival, Mi-kun was here to sacrifice himself to those vicious girls. He would love to see him in that horrid situation….

He had to go with his other methods… Namely, jigoku glare. He turned around towards the love struck fan girls and with a smirk, he used his famous glare at them. All of them, had either a stiff body, or they run off. He was alone, and he can here some of what they are saying.

"Onee-chan, what are you planning now?" Youichi asked. Still wearing THE poker face, but there was a hint of worry in it.

"Give me time to think You-chan…" Hotaru said nonchalantly. After a few pacing,(and hyperventilating, in Tsubasa's case) Hotaru came up with a plan. She snapped her fingers, catching the group's attention. They were sure Hotaru concocted a plan.

"Here's the plan. I will go to the buffet table to eat the crabs before that fat guy does, and you guys think up a plan." Hotaru said. There was no sign on her face that tells she was kidding. She hurriedly went to the buffet, but Youichi grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Mikan's in big trouble and your still thinking about your stomach? How could you?" Youcihi asked, his tone of voice not changing. Hotaru shook her head.

"No, you're wrong. I don't think about my stomach, I think about crabs." Hotaru corrected. Ruka sweatdropped, a vein popped out on Tsubasa's head, and Youichi glared at her. Hotaru sighed in defeat. She took something from her bag and began writing something up. After a few minutes…

She flashed the paper in front of their faces.

**Step #1**

I dressed up as Mikan and fill in her presence.

**Step #2**

You go while I distract Yuka-san.

**Step #3**

I eat while the three of you get beaten up by Godzilla.

**We will communicate using these headphones I invented. If anyone is injured, well, you're injured.**

"What's with the last part?" they all asked in unison while Natsume tried to listen carefully. Hotaru's plan seemed a little decent. The threesome excused themselves to the party while Natsume left of boredom. Tsubasa, who can sense that the other guys can be his rival on Mikan, stopped moving and thought for a way to get rid of them.

"Ne, Youichi, didn't Mikan have a promise to keep to that Hyuuga girl? Why not take her place? Mikan can't be upset when she comes back…" Tsubasa said with a smirk creeping on his lips. Youchi scowled at him, but he didn't want his nee-sama to be upset. He withdrew from the rescue, to fill in for Mikan as Mi-kun.

"Now, to get rid of Nogi." Tsubasa thought. He was about to scheme his plan, but Natsume bumped into him on the way out.

"Hey! Jerk! Watch where you're going!"

"…"

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Tsubasa grabbed Natsume's suit. Natsume glared at him. Tsubasa was a little nervous, but he tried to fight it.

"Listen. I want to know why you are hanging with Ruka." He slapped Tsubasa's hand away from him.

"None of your business is it?" He tried to provoke Natsume a little bit.

"Talk.or.else." Natsume said in a threatening manner. Tsubasa has no intention of talking, and Natsume was prepared to beat the answer out of him. Luckily, Ruka saw the commotion and stopped it.

"Natsume, stop! We're going to find this girl. I doubt you'll show interest in her… so I didn't introduce her to you." Ruka said. He wasn't a good liar, and he hopes Natsume will buy his act. Yet, Natsume has some suspicions.

"What's her name?" Natsume asked. Ruka gulped. If Natsume would show intersest on Mikan, it would really be tough for him to court-… be better friends with her! He keeps repeating in his mind. His mix emotions were getting the best of him. He can't resist telling the truth to Natsume, so he blabbed her name.

"Mikan Sakura. Gomen ne Natsume-san, demou I have to go now." Ruka said to prevent him from asking anymore questions. He hurriedly pulled Tsubasa, much to his dismay, because he didn't screen out Ruka from the rescue. Ruka took one glimpse at Natsume before entering his car, and he sighed in relief. All he saw at Natsume's face is boredom and unintesrest. Or at least, he hopes so.

Back to Natsume, he was a little zoned out. It seems the words Mikan Sakura hit him in the head.

"Mikan Sakura? Where did I hear that name before? That far-off memory…

**Flashback**

"_Natsu-kun! Natsu-kun! Let's stop this. I'm tired." The girl said. Natsume was not quitting yet, but the girl was persistent. He finally accepted her offer and took a rest at a nice shady tree. Natsume was busy eating his snacks, when suddenly, the girl rested her head on Natsume's lap and flashed him one of her sunny smiles._

"_Ne, Natsu-kun, you would never leave me, am I right?" She asked. Natsume blushed but he managed to nod. The girl burst with happiness and hugged him tightly and he hugged her back. They girl became imbalance and end up toppling on top of him, causing Natsume to blush. But she was still young and innocent, that she didn't stand upright but admired her best friend's blushing face._

"_Natsu-kun, your face is all red! It's so cute!" she beamed. Natsume smiled a little bit, still aware of the situation they are in. He stood up before anything can happen._

"_You will never leave me too right? You'll always stay by me until were old enough to marry?" Natsume asked. She nodded at him and hugged him again. She accidentally kissed Natsume on the cheeks, and it made Natsume blush even more. Little did she know that there was a kid watching them from afar, with jealousy written all over his face. Natsume ignored him and enjoyed the warm kiss his best friend gave._

_Everything would have been like that…_

_If only __**it**__ never happened._

**End of flashback**

"Tch. Never leave me? Where are you now?" Natsume mumbled under his breath. He rode the big, spacious and elegant limo on the way home. That party was certainly a bore to him. If only something would have happen. He doubts his rival will even be there. "Poor Aoi. Mi-kun stood her up."

On they way, He noticed that there was Hayate, carrying an unconscious brunette.

"That was the girl on the park. The one I'm looking for." Natsume thought. He gritted his teeth on the scene he saw. "Why was that girl with Hayate? Did she pick him over THE Natsume Hyuuga?" he asked. He had the limo stop and went off it. He will demand a reason.

He stomped his way over them. He can't feel but feel a little jealous, but he doesn't know why. Certainly not because he likes that annoying girl anyway… Not that reason…Is it? He pondered those thought for a while.

"No, I don't like her. Not my business if she goes out with Matsudaichi." Natsume said in denial. He walked away, guilt steps taking over him, but pride is much more dominant on him.

Back to our unconscious brunette, she could have easily defended herself, but Hayate was prepared. He had knock out gas with him. Mikan was putty in his hands after he had her smell that. Plus, he was able to watch Cool Blue Sky before the episode ended, and he finally got Mikan's very popular remote his been dying to have.

"He.He.He. I could have played with Mikan, but only Cool Clue Sky can have my heart." He said as he nuzzled his nose on Mikan's cheeks. She was very angelic he has to admit, but nothing beats Cool Blue Sky for him.

Now to get rid of Mikan. He has to wait until 2am before his ride arrives, so he stayed in on one of their family's houses.

"What to do now?" He asked as he eyed Mikan from head to toe, sleeping peacefully on Hayate's bed.

* * *

On the party, Hotaru was busy stuffing herself with all the crabs she can eat. The guests were staring at her. This is Mrs. Sakura's daughter?

"Like you haven't pigged out." Hotaru retorted. Youichi grabbed her to stop her from picking a fight with the guests. Youchi caught Aoi's attention. Youichi's disguise was very convincing for Aoi, and she was sure it was Mi-kun on front of her. There was a mixed of anger, because he was so late, and infatuation because…she really doesn't know why but she likes to see him.

As Aoi walked, she felt her heart beat speed a little… "Maybe…I am in love with Mi-sama…" She thought as a slight tint of red was present on her cheeks. She was obsessed with what she's thinking that she accidentally bumped into Youichi. She looked up and blushed harder when she saw that Youichi's face was only inches away from her.

Aoi's attire was very beautiful. She wore simple red blush-on, and a pink lipstick, that suits her very well. She had a dark violet gown, matching her silky brunnette hair. Any guy will fall for her easily especially in that attire.

"Mi-sama! I'm so sorry!" Aoi apologized cutely on Youichi. Any guy would fall head over heels on her cute smiles, but Youichi is an exception. He looked at her with blank eyes and ignored anything she did. Aoi was surprised by this, since 'Mi-kun' was very nice to her when they first met.

"Mi-sama! Chotto matte kudasai!"

"…"

"Mi-sama, why are you acting so strange?"

"…"

"Can I come with you?"

"…"

"Silence means yes!"

"What? I'm not going with you. Now leave me alone." He looked at her with the most haunted, scary eyes, as if he was able to control spirits and was about to unleash it to Aoi. She looked at him with confused, teary eyes.

"Mi-sama! Why are you so mean to me? What happened to the nice Mi-sama!" she asked in the midst of her cries. She ran off. Seeing 'Mi-kun' like this was a big shock for her. Youichi looked at her blankly.

"Who was that girl?" He asked. It's not his problem if she would be mad at him. This might the first and the last time he will see her. He's sure that she won't cross to his path again. He tried to look for the Hyuuga-girl he was supposed to date. He knows that the girl Hyuuga doesn't show to the public often, so he can't possibly know which one of the girls and his fan girls is the girl his looking for.

Back to Aoi, She was so sad, and the only one that can comfort her was her brother. She tried to look for him, but the security guards told her he left. She could have let it pass by, but she can't stand the sadness rampaging on her heart. Immediately she called her brother, not knowing the consequences of her action.

"Onii-chan, I-I-" Aoi said between her cries. Immediately, Natsume became concerned. Too concerned.

"Why are you crying?"

"Onii-chan…You see, I saw Mi-kun and he-"

"What did HE do to you?"

"Well, He acted very strange as if he didn't know me…and I…I'm not used to those kind of things…."

"…"

"Onii-chan?"

"…He's gonna pay _big time_." After that, the phone conversation ended.

"Mi-sama? Pay? Onii-chan, mad?" Aoi asked. Her face turned pale. Nobody who angered her brother lived peacefully. Sure she was upset about 'Mi-kun', because she only has a few friends. Those kinds of actions leave a painful mark on her. Still, she sort of cares for him…

Hotaru, who was busy gobbling anything edible on the buffet table, halted when she saw what Youichi did to Aoi. She also saw that Aoi did. She saw Aoi cry, call someone, and turned pale. As much as she enjoyed taking advantage of a free meal and not supervised by her brother, she had to help her. She walked towards Aoi.

"What's eating you?" Hotaru asked, still in uncaring and monotonous tone. Aoi looked at her. Hotaru wore a tube yellow gown, with frilly laces on the bottom. She had brown hair (or brown wig) that looks silky. Though she didn't give any sign of emotion, she was very pretty. But, what stranger would want to talk to her? It would have been another fan girl.

"What do you want?" Aoi asked. She hated it when girls would want to get close to her just to see her brother.

"Another helping of crabs and maybe world domination…yeah…world domination…" Hotaru answered as her mind made fantasies of her favorite thought. Aoi looked at her strangely. Hotaru saw the expression Aoi's given, she quickly reverted her attention to Aoi.

"I know you're hurt. Tell me"

"I-"

"You can trust me. I've been to these situations like this."

"Yeah right. An emotionless girl like you who plots world domination would be in love."

Hotaru blinked. True she would be the last person on earth to be in love. But, she is. How unfortunate it may seem to her, she is in love and she tried desperately to hide it.

**Flashback**

Hotaru POV

_I was walking peacefully on my way to school. I didn't really mind anyone. Plotting something important is what I was thinking. There were love struck idiotic boys eyeing me but I don't care. Love is a stupid emotion._

_I wish that was still my opinion._

_The moment I bumped into him and met his seemingly shining eyes, I know, I've felt that dreadful feeling. LOVE. He was with his friend, and he didn't even bother that I was there. I replied coldly to him, being the icy girl I am and walked away._

_At first I thought I was in denial. How can I fall for someone like him? I don't even know him. All it took for him to capture my heart is his eyes. It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. It calms me. It reminds me of the deep blue ocean at the orange-red sky at sunset._

_I ran into him again by accident. I tried to make a conversation with him, but he got mobbed by his fan girls. Then did I know who has captured my heart. He was one of the H trios,( named by those slutty-looking fan girls) namely Mi-kun or Mikan, Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi._

_He was so preoccupied with what he's doing that he ignored those girls that were pleading his attention. Then it hit me. Some of those sluts I mean girls… were much prettier than I am. If he didn't even notice them, so is me…the iciest girl in campus._

_After days I tried to forget this feeling. But he was always right there, either talking to his best friend, or looking blankly at something. Those times that I see him, my heart beat will always speed up. They way he walks…talks…I noticed that my feeling were getting the best of me. That's why I isolated my self into inventing things._

_But still…It didn't go away._

**End of flashback**

Hotaru shared a little about that story to Aoi with a little less info about who she's crushing on. Aoi's eyes glittered. Hotaru knew then that Aoi can relate to what she just told. Aoi hugged Hotaru, but she remained calm and composed. Hotaru felt hunger again, so she gave advice to Aoi before she goes.

"Aoi, be strong. Someday, the right time will come." Hotaru said nonchalantly. She shrugged Aoi's tight hugged, which made her wig fall down. The party was still going, and the guests were having a good time. So, they didn't notice Hotaru.

"You…What?" Aoi asked, obviously confused.

"I'm doing this for a friend. Be quiet or else." Hotaru said. Aoi nodded and smiled. For some once, a girl made her happy.

"I'm definitely going to introduce you to my onii-chan!" Aoi said. Hotaru heard it, and she stopped walking. She pondered those words for a second. After a minute, she started walking again. Aoi thought why she did that.

* * *

On the other hand, two handsome boys were looking for a certain brunette.

"Tsubasa! Over there! I see Hayate's car!" Ruka pointed out. Tsubasa looked at him doubtfully.

"How do you know it is his car?" He asked.

"Because, His family is one of my families acquaintances, and he happens to be the only one that has an 'I love CBS' personalized licensed plate." Ruka said matter-of-factly. Tsubasa believed him, and hey quickly barged in the hotel.

Ruka talked to the manager, and asked where Hayate is. The manager refused to point out where he is. Ruka tried to persuade him, but no luck. Then, it was Tsubasa turn to convince him to tell it to him.

"Look. The name's Tsubasa Andou. I have persuasion, (he held his right fist) and reason (he held his left fist). Now tell me what I need before I do something to your face." Tsubasa said as he narrowed his eyes to the manager. Immediately the manager told him what they wanted to know.

"Andou, you're too brutal" Ruka mumbled. Tsubasa grinned at him with pride.

"That's how I work."

The two boys ran hurriedly to the designated room. They found the sleeping Mikan, and Hayate, taking a warm bath at the bathroom. Ruka, being the gentle type, was overjoyed for the fact that Hayate hasn't done anything to her. But seeing Mikan in a bed, lying peacefully something came to his mind. Love.

Ruka's POV

"Mikan…I can't help myself…seeing her angelic face, so peacefully lying down, her expression, so calming…She is so tempting…"

As I see Tsubasa heating up so much on Hayate, I walked towards Mikan. I examined her more, and had her sleep on my lap. Then and there, I watched my body moving on its own. I embraced Mikan waking her up. I saw her surprised to see me, hugging her and having her feel my chiseled chest. It seems she was a slow…I took her a long time before she realized the situation. I enjoyed hugging her, not letting her go, but she was stronger than I expected. She had me let go of her and I can see that there was a tint of red on her cheeks.

I smiled. There's a chance.

Normal POV

Tsubasa caught Hayate by surprised. Then Ruka and Mikan joined on threatening him. They were about to clobber him, when he rang the staff and made his escape. It was his hotel after all. Before going, he gave Mikan a warning.

"I'll be back." Hayate said.

* * *

After that, Tsubasa and Ruka escorted Mikan to go to her mother's ball again, much to Mikan's dismay, because she hates wearing dresses. Ruka was driving the car, and Tsubasa was on the back seat, with Mikan which ticked Ruka a little bit.

"Mi-chan! You little naughty, ugly idiot! You have me worry my beautiful face!" Tsubasa said. Mikan looked at him and laughed. She laughed hard when Tsubasa started poking Mikan and tickling her.

"Tsubasa! Stop it! Ha Ha Ha!" Mikan laughed. Tsubasa laughed at her that made Mikan pout. Their rough housing had them end up in embarrassing positions which Mikan is oblivious to it. Ruka can't bear it anymore, so he decided to look back only to see Mikan, very messy, her stomach slightly revealed, and her hair messy. What's worse, Tsubasa was on top of her.

"What are you doing?" Ruka said, stuttering a little bit. Mikan looked at her position and after a few seconds of thinking, she quickly screamed.

"This is not what it seems to be!" Mikan screamed and pushed Tsubasa away, much to his dismay.

"Hai! I trust you Sakura-san…It's somebody I don't" Ruka said. He eyed Tsubasa as he said that. Tsubasa ignored him. Eventually, they reached their destination, with neither boys talking to each other but Mikan. Mikan got out of the car, but she saw that the Gakuen Alice Ball was over. She looked at the two boys, hoping to hitch a ride, but they seem preoccupied.

She tried to grabs their attention, but no luck. So, she left them and walked home. Sure it was night time, but she was Mikan Sakura. Nothing can scare her! She walked slowly, observing the moon light, when suddenly, hunger strikes. She hasn't eaten yet, and if she walked any further, she's going to faint. She looked around to see if there was any food stands, but nai…

"Hunger is nothing! I can survive! I will survive!!" Mikan screamed as she sung a song. After she finished singing, she _fainted_. Her last words were, "howalon me eating…"

Natsume was walking under the moon light. It relaxes him. Not long, he stumbled on someone. At first he thought it was a big piece of rag, but he discovered it was none other than Mikan. He wondered why she would be sleeping in a place like this. He observed the sleeping maiden, and smirked. He grabbed his cell phone and called Aoi.

"Is Luna there?" Natsume said

"Yeah…She's looking for you. What should I say?"

"Tell her I'm dead."

"Very funny"

"I'll come home tomorrow. I'm _busy_ tonight" Natsume said as he hangs up. He picked Mikan up bridal style and went off. While walking, he heard Mikan's stomach grumble. He sighed and tried to wake Mikan. Nothing worked, so he decided to do his last option. Kiss her to wake up. Quickly, his lips brushed against hers, letting him taste her a bit. As soon as Mikan woke up, he parted his lips from hers, but itching to plant another one on her.

Mikan was dumbfounded the moment she saw what Natsume did. She became mad and called her pervert. She tried to break free of Natsume, and flinged her arms and legs up and down. Natsume, being the strong he is, was able to endure what Mikan does.

"Let me go pervert!" Mikan said.

"Why?"

"Coz I said so!"

"Why?"

"Coz you're a pervert!"

"Why?"

"Your just making me angry! Let me…" _growl…_ Mikan's stomach was at it again.

"So you want to be left alone at midnight, with nothing to eat in an unfamiliar place?" Mikan had second thoughts.

"Ok. But where are we going?"

"To eat."

"Why?"

"Coz your stomach is making irritating sounds."

"Why?"

"You're hungry."

"Why?"

"One more and I'll kiss you." Natsume said. Mikan became very quiet.

"Where is he taking me? I'm not even sure if I can trust this..this…womanizer!" Mikan thought as she eyed Natsume suspiciously.

* * *

"What? Mikan is missing? Where has she gone of to? Did she elope with a girl? If she did, fate worse than death will happen to her!" Yuka said. She discovered that Mikan was missing from the employees.

"Mrs. Sakura, Mikan is with Tsubasa." Hotaru said. Yuka wanted to be sure so he called Tsubasa. Tsubasa answered and thought she was already with them, which made Yuka even more nervous.

"Where has Mikan gone of to?" Yuka asked to Hotaru and Youichi. Both of them shook their heads.

-

-

-

-

Where is Natsume really taking Mikan?


End file.
